


Indulgence

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan go to a carnival.





	Indulgence

“It’s impractical,” Obi-Wan says, as he licks the sugary substance off of the fried dough in his hand, taking time to think about how much Qu-Gon would disapprove of the sugary indulgence as he did so. 

“When has that ever stopped me?” Anakin asks, and that’s hardly logic that Obi-Wan can argue with, now is it.

“Fair enough,” Obi-Wan says. He does not have the time to think about telling Anakin not to cheat before the force swirls around him and Anakin is able claim the stuffed bantha larger than either of them can comfortably carry back to their ship.


End file.
